


Just a Few

by fatale_distraction



Series: Making Bad Decisions: The Ellana Saga [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Smut, Snowed In, Trans Male Character, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: Krem and Lavellan find themselves snowed in. Very tropey, very smutty, but did that stop me? Hell no. Please enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've done my best to portray Krem as respectfully as possible. He is my absolute favorite and there is not nearly enough of him out there, although what there is is absolutely fantastic. Please do not hesitate to comment or message me directly if you have any concerns or comments about how I've written him. You can also come scream at me at fatale-distraction.tumblr.com

Snow fell in thick blankets outside in the Ferelden wilderness, the wind howling and screaming through the trees like a Terror demon, shrill and chilling, rattling the windows of the tiny abandoned cabin with cold, angry fists.

Ellana stuck her tongue out at it, always the picture of diplomatic grace. She adored cold weather; rosy cheeks, cozy knits, hot tea and spiced cider, snow forts, and the crisp, fresh sound of her boots in a newly fallen sheet of soft, glittery ice crystals. On the other hand, having grown up with free run of the woods, she hated being stuck inside.

"Fuss if you like, your worship, but you'll catch your death out there," called a warm voice from the half-crumbled fireplace. Cremisius Aclassi heaved another split log onto the glowing embers and clapped the sawdust off his hands. "Or worse, get lost in the blizzard."

"I've weathered worse than this little flurry," she boasted, glaring outside. "And in a tent, no less." Krem laughed as another shriek of wind shook the panes and Ellana jerked back in surprise. She shot him another embarassed glare and sat back against the worn remains of the window seat, mostly just cracked wood and dirty stuffing now. "And how exactly is getting lost worse than dying?"

Krem set an old iron kettle filled with snow on the single remaining hook over the fireplace. "Because then I have to go out and look for you," he said in smooth reply. Unlike Inquisitor Lavellan, the Tevene was not at all fond of the cold. Ellana had shed her armor, heavy cloak, and most of her outer layers immediately upon stumbling inside, choosing to run about in a pale, long-sleeved tunic, a pair of tight leggings, and some very lumpy hand-knitted socks. Krem, the freezing temperatures completely alien to him, was still bundled up in a thick grey jumper, a bit worn at the elbows, and fur-lined pants over his breeches. Even with the merrily crackling fire he'd coaxed to life, bundled up like a great, fuzzy bear, he still felt cold. 

How the pair of them had ended up alone in the woods near Skyhold in the middle of a snowstorm was beyond him. The Chargers had been dealing with some pesky bandits further down the mountain range when she'd tumbled out of some bushes clutching a fist full of elfroot, the pouch at her side bursting with more. One moment, he'd been ordering his men to head back to camp while he accompanied the Inquisitor back to the keep. The next, frozen hell had descended upon them out of nowhere. Krem vaguely recalled having passed by an old logging cabin on the way down the mountain and lead them there to wait out the storm.

"Hope the others are alright...maybe I shouldn't have left Skinner in charge..." the young man mumbled, poking at the fire while he waited for the now melted snow to boil. 

"I'm sure they're fine," said Ellana, rubbing a cloth over some dusty, cracked mugs she'd found. She'd done what she could with the room, clearing debris and shaking out the dressings of the single bed. She'd dug out some tea from her pack and was sitting cross-legged on a rug near the hearth, just behind Krem, while she cleaned the mugs.

"Yeah...they've got Dalish, too. She can conjure up some fire to keep them all warm."

"You know she's not a mage." The Inquisitor snorted, shaking her head at the lieutenant.

He scoffed. "She's got a bow shaped like a staff with a big glowy crystal at the tip and she makes fire from nowhere."

"Old elven secret."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not." A devious little smile spread her lips. She was absolutely shitting him, but it was more fun to keep up Dalish's charade. She laughed at his skeptical look, rocking backward in her mirth. Cremisius turned quickly back to the fire, hoping the glowing embers would cover the rosy hue that leaped into his face at the sound of her uninhibited laughter. 

He loved that sound.

Ellana was so open with her feelings, he hardly knew how to respond to her sometimes. The first time they'd met in Haven, she had stared openly, unnerving him with that coy little smile. Later on the Stormcoast, she'd fallen down a cliff and slammed right into him in her rush to fling herself into their fray. She pestered him endlessly for tales of the Chargers, stories she could have had just as easily from Bull. She laughed and gasped at all the right places, eyes wide as she listened with rapt attention. She'd even shrieked and made ugly noises over the one about the spiders. He'd thought she must have been a few years younger than himself, only to find out that in spite of her sometimes childish behavior she was actually twenty-six to his twenty-two. She'd laughed out loud at the face he made when he'd found out.

After closing the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she'd begged him for a dance at the fete thrown in her honor, and had nearly dragged him into it, blushing and stammering as he was, before the warning cry had gone up and she'd rushed to the front gates on Cullen's tail. He'd been with the scouting party that spotted her during the aftermath, and he'd been the one to carry her, inert and weightless as a little bird, into the warmth of a medical tent. When she woke, she was so glad to see that he'd made it away safely, she'd jumped at him and kissed him full on the cheek. Of course, she'd done the same for Josephine and all her other companions...

They'd ridden together, fought together, and drank together, and he still couldn't figure out how in blazes he was supposed to act around her. She was the Herald of Andraste, leader of the Inquisition, and she chose to romp around with common mercenaries, swearing and drinking like a very tiny sailor, flirting mercilessly with a human Vint of all people. All the nobility of Thedas clamored for her attention, and she ignored them in favor of singing drunken shandies with her men and smiling suggestively at Krem across the bar until he choked on his ale. Once, she'd even wandered up and kissed a bit of foam right off his lip. He hadn't know what to do. He'd frozen. Forgotten how to breathe. Started turning blue until she'd prodded him curiously in the stomach and then he'd just...bolted. 

Bull still wouldn't let that one go.

That had been the very night before he was thoroughly certain he had fucked up. He'd slipped up, gone on about pillowy man-bosoms in front of the bloody Herald of Andraste, had to endure her curious look and politely intrusive questions while he tried to play it cool and casual, when inside he was a nervous, insecure wreck. The Iron Bull had settled the matter emphatically, as he always managed to, and Ellana had favored him with a kind smile. But she'd been dragged off the next day to Halamshiral, and he hadn't seen much of his overly enthusiastic Inquisitor since then. 

Now, after nearly two weeks, he only felt more awkward around her. He was comfortable with his body, comfortable with himself and who he was. But it was always a toss up how women he liked would react to him, and that was far more of a source of stress than anything that may or may not be in his pants. Surely she must be upset with him. At best, he'd concealed himself from her. Perhaps she felt deceived, having flirted with him all that time...And at worst? His gut twisted. At worst, she was disgusted by him. Bull always told him any woman put off by him wasn't worth his time...but he so wanted her to be. He wasn't sure he could handle it if she wasn't. 

"Krem, the kettle," her voice shattered his spiraling train of thought. The lid was clattering with built up steam. He jumped to his feet without thinking, stupidly grabbed the hot iron and dropped it noisily on the table, sucking his burnt fingers. Inwardly, he berated himself and outwardly cursed in every language he could think of. 

Ellana was already on her feet, wrenching the window open and scooping a handful of snow from the ledge. She hurried to Krem's side and pressed the cold ice to his hand. He sighed in relief and sank into a rickety chair. 

"What kind of moron gets burned in the middle of a snowstorm?" he asked with a depreciating laugh. 

"The kind who neglects to use a potholder," mused Ellana, gently examining his hand as the snow melted away, steaming. She dug into her pouch and chewed up some elfroot, spitting it into her palm and smearing it over Krem's palm gingerly. He found himself lost in her serene face as she tended to him, her eyes focused intently on her task. 

"That should help..." He watched her lips move, a heat stirring heavy in his core. She fumbled in another pocket and found a bandage, which she wrapped neatly around his hand, dark skin contrasting sharply against the crisp, white length of cotton. "There." She smiled at him, and his breath hitched harsh in his throat when she lifted his palm and pressed a gentle kiss there, eyelashes dark and sooty against her cheek.

"Your worship..." he murmured, feeling as though he had something thick and soft caught in his throat. He coughed. "Er...th-thank you."

She grinned up at him, the apples of her cheeks lifting. "Of course. Can't have my Krempuff all burnt, can I? Terrible taste..."

Krem made a noise somewhere between a laugh, a choke, and some form of indignant snort. "Y-you've been spending too much time with the Chief..." he rasped. Ellana giggled and lifted a hand up to give his cheek a fond pat. Heart jumping, he leaned instinctively into the touch. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were fine and he was just wrapped up in the negative expectations he always had about these kind of things. Her fingers were cold against his skin, the shock of it having jolted Krem temporarily back into his right mind, which he lost immediately when her thumb traced the sharp line of his cheekbone.

"I...Your worship?" he breathed, finding himself unable to move. Even his lips barely moved with the words. Ellana raised her eyebrows questioningly, the motion stretching the the curled lines of her vallaslin. "Your hands are...cold..." She laughed a bit and made to move, but Krem's bandaged hand shot up to still hers. "N-no...I like it..." he whispered, clasping her fingers against his cheek. He turned into them, nosing at her palm, and softly, ever so softly, pressed a trembling kiss to each finger, watching her face for any sort of reaction.

She moved closer, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head down to look at her. His dark eyes skimmed her face, drinking in every lovely feature. "I thought you hated the cold?" she teased. 

"But I like you," he found himself murmuring before he could stop. 

A faint shade of pink darkened her cheeks and her smile widened. "Really?" she asked, breathless. "I thought...I thought maybe you couldn't stand me."

"What?" Krem asked, a flat, blank look on his face. "You...what?"

"You were always running away from me, avoiding me when I looked at you, always uncomfortable around me..." she shook her head a little bit. "You looked terrified the night I kissed you. I thought...I thought you hated me."

"You...WHAT?" Krem exclaimed once more, grasping her hands in both of his. "I--how could I hate you? I lo--liiiiike....you very much!" He stared at her in helpless shock, bringing her fingers to his lips again. "So. Very. Very. Much." Each whispered word was punctuated by a kiss to each digit. 

Ellana caught his face between her palms again and kissed him full on the lips, long and lingering, a joyous relief spreading visibly over her. Krem wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest, feeling like he was melting away into a puddle. 

"I thought you were the one who hated me," he admitted, gasping against her lips. 

The elf reared back in surprise. "I hugged you seventeen times in one day," she reminded him with a disbelieving laugh. 

Krem's blush deepened at the memory. "N-no, after that...when you found out I'm...uhh..."

She supplied a word in elven that went over his head entirely. 

"Pardon?"

"Like Aqun Athlok. You're born as one sex but you live your life completely as another," she translated.

"There's a word for that? In Dalish?"

Ellana nodded. "There weren't any elves like that in my clan, but I've known others. You thought I hated you...just for that?" she asked softly, long fingers creeping back up the side of one cheek, tracing the line of his jaw along the way. He shivered.

"Well, you left right after that, so we didn't have a chance to talk after...I worried that you maybe felt...deceived..." 

"Deceived?" she repeated, incredulous but gentle. "A bit surprised maybe, but I never felt like you were trying to...pull the wool over my eyes or something."

Her fingers slid back down his cheek slowly, tracing the little pattern of beauty marks near his mouth. A small sigh escaped his chest as her thumb grazed his bottom lip. He pursed his lips softly against the digit. His tongue slipped out hesitantly against her thumb, dark eyes locked with hers as he kissed it again, staring at her as if hypnotized. 

Ellana moved cat-like into his lap, draping her legs over either side of him. Krem drew in a sharp breath as her weight settled against his hips, her thighs hugging his. His hand slid up the soft, pliant flesh of her legs, circling around her waist with a quiet groan as she rocked forward and pressed her lips to his. His fingers dug into her hips and he worked her pelvis against him again, gasping into her mouth as she complied. His voice hitched in his throat when she took the opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth, warm and slick and eager. 

"Ellana," he murmured, legs shaking with his attempts to keep his hips from bucking against her. Already, his body screamed for her, raw with heated desperation. "Are you sure...you want to do this?" he gasped between fevered kisses. Her succinct response was to turn her attentions to his jaw and neck, dragging a shuddering sigh from his lips.

"Ah..." he breathed. "That's...that's a yes, then?"

The Inquisitor giggled into the crook of his neck with a gleeful wiggle of her hips. Krem groan low and hoarse at the sensation. "Maker..." he whispered. Her tongue brushed over his neck. "Oh, Maker..." Her teeth coming down on a tendon startled him to his feet, taking the small elven girl with him while the chair clattered to the ground. She hung from his neck, legs struggling not to slip from his hips, laughing. 

"S-sorry..." Krem stammered, hands coming around her in an instant to hold her up. 

"Have you never done this before?" she asked with gentle humor, eyes sparkling with mischief beneath a skeptical brow. 

"Of course I have!" exclaimed the lieutenant, bristling in defense of himself. 

"Oh?" She was just making trouble now. "How much have you done?"

Krem choked on his response. "I-I-I've done...things! Loads of things! I've...pleasured a woman or two...Maybe even more!"

"How many more?"

"That's--That's none of your business!"

She just laughed and pulled him down for another long kiss. "So, just the two then," she whispered against him. 

"Er. Yes. But it was a pretty damn good 'just two'." He laughed, bashful, and she joined him.

"Well, I haven't been with many people either..." she admitted, tilting her head to look up at him. "But what few there were, they were...very, very nice..." 

"How nice?" Krem asked before he could stop himself. 

Ellana untangled her legs from him and slid down the strong plane of his chest, body dragging against his until her feet touched the ground. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils, his hands pulling at her tunic as she went. "Why don't I show you?" she cooed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the woven, threadbare rug in front of the fire, their tea long forgotten. Krem felt a shock tingle all the way from his chest down to his core, coiling tightly in his stomach like a spring tensed and trembling. 

"W-wait..." he protested suddenly. He turned to their packs, discarded in a corner, and dragged out their bedrolls, layering them over the rug before pulling her down into the cozy little pile he'd made for them. She followed enthusiastically, capturing his lips once again, hands creeping up under his sweater to tease at his well-muscled stomach, tracing the toned lines with feather-light touches. Her tongue pushed at his lips, retreating coquettishly every time he opened his mouth to welcome her. He moaned in frustration, pleading with his questing fingers for more, tugging and pushing at the fabric of her tunic. She parted from him only long enough to yank the garment up over her head and fling it across the room without a second thought. 

 Krem stopped, hands frozen, splayed over the soft curve of her bare stomach. His dark eyes devoured every inch of her, awestruck by her beauty, by the way the firelight danced over her skin, bringing out a soft, rosy hue in her coloring. "Andraste's mercy..." he breathed, skimming his fingertips over her skin with loving care, ghosting over the thin slip of fabric barely concealing her breasts. He bent to her collarbone, kissing and nipping at the skin there, laving his tongue over the protruding bone and further down between the soft mounds, leaving a burning trail of rose-red marks in his wake. Fumbling, he removed the wispy shred of fabric, exposing her to the sharp chill in the air and the conflicting heat emanating from the fire and his own body. Her nipples hardened quickly under Krem's callused fingers, pinching and rolling and pulling with such tenderness that when his mouth came down over one of the burning peaks and his teeth snapped at it, she arched and cried out, nails digging into the back of his neck. She felt his lips curl in a devious little smirk against her breast.

"Did you like that, your worship?" he whispered with a mischievous dart of his tongue, red and slick, teasing at the nipple with a firm flick.

Ellana gasped again, dragging her fingers through the short, velveteen hair at the base of his neck. "Yes," she said with a quiet little laugh. "I liked it very much." She stroked his hair back away from his forehead while he shifted to suckle at the other breast, a hum of approval vibrating deep in his throat. She arched into him again at the sound. "And I like it when you call me 'your worship' with that sweet little growl in your voice..."

Krem sucked long and hard at her other nipple, drawing back until it slipped free from his glistening lips with a wet, thoroughly unholy 'pop'. "Like this, your worship?" he purred again, voice pitched low and dark, stretching the words out with his lips so close to her skin that she could feel them just barely brushing against her, his breath hot on her breast.

She keened and writhed under him, much to Krem's enjoyment. He chuckled, raining more kisses over her as she pushed his sweater up, and the heavy tunic under it, eager fingers teasing again at his abdominals. He rolled his hips against hers, muscles rippling through his back and stomach. Ellana hummed a pleasant sound and pushed his clothes further up his chest, hands spreading over his ribs and moving upover his bindings. Krem shifted a bit, on the very verge of uncertainty, but he broke away from his adoration of her breasts and pulled both garments up and over his head in one swift, sure motion and sent them flying to join Ellana's tunic and chemise across the room. 

It was the Inquisitor's turn to pause and admire. She took in the broad chest, shoulders that were slightly slimmer but set in such a powerful, muscled posture. She let her fingers travel along the finely carved lines of each muscle in his arms, down the thick plane of his stomach again. His skin glowed like hammered bronze. She pushed the waist of his fur-lined trousers down to expose breeches cut low to expose the tapered, boyish hips, a tangle of coarse, dark hair sketching an inviting trail down his abdomen.

"Sweet creators..." Ellana breathed in appreciation, smoothing her hands over every bit of skin she could reach, eyes drinking in every twitch and tremor of pleasure she caused as she went. His shoulders tensed as she moved over the clean, white bindings, relaxing as she continued up around his neck, pulling him back down with a sweet kiss. 

Krem wrapped strong arms around her tightly, rolling them onto their sides and kissing her with careless, noisy abandon. Her leg hooked over his hip and he held it there while she rubbed against him, restless and eager; eager for him, he thought with a jolt.

He slipped one hand between them and grasped at the juncture between her heavy thighs before delving down into her leggings. Krem couldn't suppress a low groan, reverberating with intensity as his fingers found soft, velvet wetness abundant. "Fucking hell..." he swore, pushing a long finger between moist lips, suffocating with its slippery heat. "Ellana," he panted, voice hoarse with disbelief. "You--you're so goddamn wet..." He let his head fall, one hot cheek pressed against a soft breast, breath bated, and listened to the wet, sticky sounds as he worked his fingers against her. His mouth watered for a taste of her.

She laughed a bit, arching against his palm and wriggling so beautifully. Fingers slick with her, he pinched the little rosebud of her clit and rolled the fleshy nub between his fingers, pulling and rubbing with gentle care. He felt as though he were drowning in the sound of her ragged breathing, the thick, wet notes his fingers struck between her legs, and his own quiet gasps as he felt his thighs pulsing with a needy heat.

Ellana's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, grasping at the thick muscles that roped through his arms, stroking the back of his neck and biting at it while obscene sighs dripped from her lips like honey, words sweet and viscous. 

Without a trace of his earlier hesitations, Krem yanked her leggings down over her rear. She gasped at the unexpected exposure, the frosty air nipping wonderfully at the moisture dripping between her legs. Another tug had the pants around her knees, and a final jerk rid her of them completely, cast away into the growing pile of rejected clothing. On his knees, Krem grabbed the Inquisitor under her thighs and dragged her closer, Ellana squealing and giggling as she went, and hooked both her knees over his shoulders, cradling her plump ass in his capable hands. She squirmed until her back was against his legs, bundling a blanket under her neck to support her head. Krem grinned. For all her assertions that she hadn't been with many people, she was certainly familiar with this position. He chose to dwell instead on the dewy skin and dripping cavern opening for him. He dragged his tongue flat against her gleaming cunt, growling while he lapped up the generous amount of slick already pooled between her swollen labia. "Maker help me," he chuckled. "But you've got an amazing cunt." He could scarcely believe he had just complimented the Herald of Andraste on her A+ genitals. She groaned, hips rolling, her hair spilled out behind her. She squirmed wonderfully when he pressed a hearty, suckling kiss to her clit, thighs tightening with each repetition, each lingering lick, each thrust of his tongue, as slick and went as her own sex. With his liberal attentions, and the occasional shocking application of meticulously careful teeth, she was practically melting in his hands, gasping and trembling with unconcealed, uncontrollable need, her muscle contracting with each rushing wave of ecstasy that clawed through her. 

Krem added a finger again, pushing deep into her, welcomed by the soft, grasping inner walls. A second finger produced a moan and a gush of warm liquid trickling down the curve of her ass and over Krem's hand.

"Oh, you're so good..." he whispered. "You're such a good girl, with such a pretty little cunt." He was hardly aware of what he was saying by now, but a loud whine from below told him all he needed to know, the flexing of her legs around his neck spurring him on. His fingers curled and he rocked his palm against her as he continued, lips brushing against her core as he went. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, _your worship_?" he hissed. She groaned again, twisting and turning in his grip. "Do you like it when I tell you how good you are, how pretty your wet little cunt is, your  _worship?_ " 

Her response was lost in another round of breathy gasps, the tendons working in her throat and wrists as her fingers dug into the fabric beneath them. 

"What if I told you that you were very bad?" he purred, watching her reaction between her legs. She froze. Her eyes went wide, breath caught in her throat as color flooded her cheeks. "Would you like that?" pressed Krem, slowing his movements, but increasing the pressure of his touch, fingers curling tight within her. "Would you like it if I told you what a bad, filthy, naughty little girl you are?" He struck hard against her with every adjective, fingers hitting deep inside, drawing a squeak of pleasure from her each time. "Do you like to be punished,  _your. Worship?"_

She hadn't known he'd had this kind of thing in him, this confident, dominating side of him that she'd only ever seen on the battlefield. She found, unsurprisingly, that she quite enjoyed its applications in bed. Or on rug, as it were. "Fuck...yes..." she spat through teeth gritted in desperation. 

Krem removed his hand and gave her clit a wet slap with the pads of his fingers. Her hips jerked up and she uttered a long, drawn out moan. Another slap and another smooth gush dripped freely over her legs, soaking into the binding on Krem's chest. Next he struck her bottom with a sharp crack, leaving a brilliant red mark that had Ellana reeling in lustful agony. "You're messing my bindings, dirty girl. And my bandages." The moisture rolling down her ass had reached the bandaged hand that was holding her up. Krem couldn't tell at this point whether the burn still hurt. He found he didn't really care. He pinched at her clit, drawing the swollen flesh upward before loving at her with his ruthless tongue. Her body seized, chest heaving, a short scream tear its way through her. He took the little jewel into his mouth and sucked at her without a hint of mercy as he stared down at her, entranced by the shift of her expressions, the hooded, foggy eyes and feverish flush spreading from her cheeks down to the tops of her freckled breasts. 

"Come for me again, love," he whispered harsh against her. "One more time, dirty little thing, let me taste that beautiful, filthy little cunt."

Her breaths were coming in sobs now, fingers clutching at his thighs, nails digging into his pants. "Krem," she begged tearfully, overcome by the constant, orgasmic waves ripping through her. "I can't, I can't, it's too much--oh!" her protest was cut off with a sharp inhale as his fingers thrust back inside, over and over, palm slapping wet against her while his tongue teased and tortured her. Every muscle spasmed, her clit felt like it was on fire, her whole trembling sex felt thick, heavy and swollen, as if she were a dam that would burst at any moment, but just wouldn't...

Krem moaned full against her. "Oh, you're so fucking good..." His words were muffled against her soaking heat. "You're so fucking good, Ellana...fuck..."

All she could hear was blood screaming in her ears. Krem drank greedily of her as she came in hard, intense waves, her whole body jerking. He removed himself, lips pink and glistening, swollen from his work, mouthing wordlessly at her. A few light smacks against her womanhood helped her through the last of it until her legs became somehow untangled from him and she was curled around his hand in a shuddering ball of whimpers. 

"Good girl..." he was murmuring, awestruck, while stroking her hair when her hearing returned. She groaned and curled tighter around him. Krem cradled her against him, petting her and whispering in her ear. "Such a good, beautiful girl..." He pressed kiss after kiss against her heated skin while she trembled, one hand cupped over his between her legs, still pulsing with aftershocks. 

 Krem turned her with a slight, gentle touch and dusted her lips with a few chaste kisses. 

"I thought," she panted when air had returned to her lungs. "I thought you said...just two!"

Krem snorted at her accusation. "Yeah, well, they were a really good 'just two'."

Ellana groaned, still riding herself out against his palm. "Just two..." she grumbled. She could feel his smile pressed against her shoulder, his arms strong and secure around her. Her breath slowed to match his, and she rolled to face him, stroking his cheeks with just the tips of her fingers. He watched her with sweet brown eyes, devouring every line of her features. White teeth flashed and came down on his lower lip while her hand played over the soaked bindings on his chest, trailing lower over his tensed abdomen until her fingers found the lacing of his breeches. They tangled in the leather cord and tugged gently. Krem groaned and buried his hot face in the crook of her neck. The knot slid apart and her cool hand slithered into the choking heat between his legs. He gasped at the intrusion as her fingers moved through the slick of his arousal. 

It had been some time since he had allowed anyone to touch there. He had his occasional bouts of dysphoria, but otherwise he was quite comfortable with his body; good armor and a well-placed sock. He'd said it and he'd meant it. But to be touched was wholly different, a reminder of what he was already well aware of lacking. 

This, however, this was something else.

Slim fingers slid into him with an obscenely wet noise. He buried a low rasp in her shoulder, teeth coming down lightly on her skin. The fingers hooked upward and his hips jerked with them, rubbing against the flat of her palm while his fists tangled in her hair as he dragged her mouth to his, muffling his cries of agonizingly sweet ecstasy with her lips and tongue.

It wasn't about the parts.

He slung a leg over her hip, giving her a better angle to work with, urging her on with desperation as he ground against her.

It wasn't about the parts. It was about that thick, heavy heat in his stomach, that base animalistic need to feel that release, and for her to be the one to give it to him, and feel her come with him. Half a sob burst from him when he pushed a hand between her legs again and found her still sopping wet, still pulsing and hot. Three fingers stretched her immediately and they writhed together, panting into each other's open mouths, a string of saliva still joining their hungry lips. No one said sex was pretty, Krem thought through a haze, amused by his own inner thoughts. Her flaming red cheeks, eyes misty and half-closed, but adoring him while her mouth hung open, red and swollen and wet, gasping his name, begging him to come with a voice weak and cracked with her desire. That was most definitely a pretty sight.

"I'm close..." he gasped, eyes rolling back. He arched against her, struggling to relax his muscles enough to give her the release she was begging of him. Her pace picked up and he matched it, using his own hips against his hand for leverage, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. 

Then her hands slipped away from him, were clutching his ass, their legs tangled. His voice cracked painfully on a vile oath. She rubbed hard against him, practically wailing in her pleasure, both their juices flowing freely down their shaking thighs. Her clit struck wetly against his and he jerked into the touch, returning as good as he got. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...aahh!" Krem's entire body hitched, his breath caught, then whooshed out of him in a barely controlled, feral growl as he came, slamming his hips into hers until the both lay inert, gasping for air in a tangled heap, wracked by involuntary spasms. 

"Andraste's tits...Maker--FUCK!" rasped Krem.

"I agree..." mumbled the Inquisitor, burrowing against his side.

"Just a few..." he grumbled, pinching at one of her nipples. She squealed and curled in on herself. 

"I did say they were very, very nice!" she protested with a defensive whine. "What, would you rather hear that I've whored around all of Thedas?"

"Actually, I would very much like to hear about that..." admitted Krem, blocking a swift punch aimed at him. 

"Well, that's a damn shame, isn't it?" She threw another punch, which he caught, pressing the knuckles to his lips with tender kisses. 

"I don't care how many people you've slept with, or how often," he murmured against her palm. "Just that you're here with me now..."

"I'm all yours," she promised, smiling. 

"Good," he sighed. "Because...wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or message me with any questions, concerns, or constructive critiques. You can scream at my inbox on tumblr at allmyhusbandsarefictional.tumblr.com or fatale-distraction.tumblr.com


End file.
